The present invention relates to the field of solid state coherent light beam generating devices.
Historically, producing high speed and high power devices has required very different design rules. High speed semiconductor lasers are characterized by low threshold, low current drive levels and low resistance and capacitance. On the other hand, lasers that produce high power output are, by necessity, driven by high currents, exhibit high thresholds, and are difficult to modulate at high rates. As a result of these conflicting physical requirements, devices that produce both high speed modulation rates and high power have not become commonplace in the field.